Ishtar: Boy Or Monster?
by Myloko
Summary: After seeing the crappy dubbed version of Malik Ishtar, the authoress has a *few* comments about the dubbers and his horrible new image. Plus, join the HAA today! *The First Chapter Preview Is Also Up!*
1. Boy Or Monster?

Ishtar: Boy or Monster?  
  
Since I'm a very picky person (and very bored too, might I add) I've decided to give my 2 cents on the subject of Malik Ishtar, who has now been named Marik (pronounced "Merik").  
  
Now, for many authoresses, this has brought shame to our fanfic writing.er..minds O_O Its just horrible, but anyway, down to business:  
  
Malik Ishtar, son of Mr. Ishtar (:P) and brother of Isis (Now dubbed Ishizu, but, if you watch the jap version they call her that) Ishtar was just an ordinary Egyptian child created by a Japanese manga artist who was (and still is, in jap anyway) loved by many authoresses for his damn good badass looks + all of the evil things him + his also badass yami do.  
  
Now, in English, he sucks. Period. He sounds like 35 year old guy when he's supposed to be 15. Plus, they call him Marik (Pronounced Merik) which makes the dubbers even more lame that before (calling back to the "Duke Devlin" incident) Now, it makes me shiver every time I have to hear Yami Yugi or Jonouchi say "Merik" *shudders*. Now, yami malik comes in episode.70 something? (correct me if I'm wrong, could be 80 something *has only seen the clip*) and personally, I don't know if I want to hear the words Yami Merik (I'm writing the name for now as Merik, so its phonetical + makes everyone shudder when they hear it). Yami Merik would probably make me pass out from disgust! I personally, am a fan of Yami Malik, because I like his pants. So help the dubbers if they alter his pants or Yami Bakura's reckless use of the word "urusai" (shut up, in Japanese)  
  
But, back to the point, oddly, some people like Malik (er..Malik)'s new dubbed voice, while others are currently on a hunt for the dubber's heads. So, what do you authors + authoresses think of this topic? Is his voice good or crap? Or do you actually *like* his new name? Or, do you agree totally on what I'm saying? Or, do you have no clue at all? Because, if you're like me, you're probably on a hunt right now for some crappy dubbers seeking revenge for the long lost Malik Ishtar. ^_~ 


	2. Prepare For The Hunt

Continued things + other news  
  
Now, in the start of the YGO manga, Yugi + all of his friends (including Kaiba, which, isn't his friend at the time) are said to be 15 and in grade 10. Battle city is approx 6 months after the duelist kingdom so if they're 16, then they're 16, but some are probably still 15. Anyway, back to the subject!  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing + putting in your 2 cents worth as well. Out of 31 reviewers (at the time or writing) only 1 person didn't disagree with me so, therefore, myself with the aid of PrincessSaphire will be starting the HAA (Headhunting Authoress Association) in which everyone can join the story + go on a hunt for the evilly insane WB dubbers. So, sign up now + prepare for the hunt.:P  
  
Side Note: I live in Canada + am thankful for a grandmother who has an antenna + lets me watch YGO every Saturday at her house ^_^ and after the WB hunt, YTV will be next..hehehe ^_~ 


	3. The First HAA

The First Haa  
  
Now, before I begin the HAA news I have a few things I'd like to add:  
  
First, Bakura *non-yami* does have a last name in English. It's the same as his Japanese name: Ryou. (anyone who has played eds will know this, I'm on stage 4 right now ^_^) so, instead of having Ryou Bakura, we now have Bakura Ryou :P Plus, I have many manga scans of Malik + his yami and currently have.over 90 pictures (possibly more) of Malik and his Yami along with almost 20 downloaded episodes in which they appear. (and yes, I read everyone's reviews courtesy of my email box ^_~) And I am totally aware of the Japanese language and it's workings. I know hiragana, katakana + at least 100 basic phrases + translations ^_^ (but, to read manga, I need my dictionary)  
  
Anyway, back to the real news! The first chapter of HAA will be posted approx. Saturday due to the fact that I have exams this week but oddly, that gives me more time :P. but then I'm going to Toronto on Friday to go anime shopping ^_^ So, here is a current first list of the current members of HAA (done in authoress name format) (also note that as of right now, all members are assumed to be female, please post if you are not :P):  
  
Myloko PrincessSaphire Alyssa Screeching Dragon PanDora Ling-Ling Sidekick Bob Super - T Rosz Of The Angel YaYugi Neechi Neesha High Priestess Sora  
  
So if anyone else wants to join then sign up now! I check my email contantly and will update this again probably tomorrow, then, the hunt will be begin! Feel free to contact me through aim or msn (you can find the screen names on my profile) and, LET THE HUNT BEGIN! ^_^ 


	4. The Forest Hunter Preview

The Club Formation Preview ^_^  
  
Okay, I'm back again! This will be the last post (probably) until the first chapter gets put up! So, again, here is our (updated) list of the HAA members (in no particular order):  
  
Myloko, PrincessSaphire, Shade Yami, Annika Ntal, Dragon Rider, Eisha2791, Nano*Mecka, Attara, Kiyoshi-Chan, KeMu, YugiKitty, Malik Kitsune, Midnight Phoenix, Kitty Katu, Difinity, Alyssa, Screeching Dragon, PanDora, Ling- Ling, Sidekick Bob, Super-T, Rosz Of The Angel, YaYugi, Amphitrite, Evil Is My Name, Neechi, Neesha, and High Priestess Sora.  
  
Anyone who wants to join still can (as of right now there are 28 members of HAA) and for our members and non members, here is a preview of Chapter One!:  
  
*~*  
  
Myloko: It had been a while since we had last seen civilization. Since about a week ago my friends and fellow members of HAA have been walking through every wood and bush in America to reach the long-lost WB studios. I cannot say who's idea it was to go through the forests COUGHSaphireCOUGH but, we knew that we'd eventually reach it...if we didn't die trying first!  
  
Saphire: ....... Maybe it is about time I stopped listening to the kirbys in my head when they say, "GO THROUGH DA FOREST!!" ......  
  
Attara: Riiight...O_O;;  
  
Myloko: Anyway, our group is called HAA, the Headhunting Authoresses Associtaion. We believe that it is our duty to hunt down and kill any evil Dubber we find. At this current point in time, we are on a quest to find the voice actor of Malik Ishtar, our beloved Bishi who has been killed by the horrible dubbing job of WB.  
  
Midnight Phoenix: Yeah! I'm gonna kill them good! I like pointy things ^_^  
  
PanDora: Yes..I like them too..hehehe..  
  
Alyssa: *blink* *blink*  
  
YaYugi: I'm hungry...@_@  
  
Amphitrite: Me too...@_@  
  
Ling-Ling: We can always eat the dubbers later ^_^  
  
KeMu: I don't know if I'm that desperate...yet  
  
YugiKitty: 4Kids must pay!! IT MUST DIE!!! .... Like Tea!  
  
MalikKitsune: Yeah! DIE! Myloko: LADIES! We need a plan before we get there. This saves time and sanity.  
  
Sidekick Bob: I say we just go in there and kill everyone we see  
  
Super-T: I second that!  
  
Kiyoshi-Chan: This isn't a massacre ya know!  
  
Eisha2791: I just say we take everyone hostage, find the dubber, and kill him!  
  
Nano*Mecka: But the dubber isn't enough! We must also kill the people who write the scripts!  
  
Difinity: The writers or translators?  
  
Nano*Mecka: Doesn't matter. Both is fine ^_^  
  
Dragon Rider: But then we'd have to kill the people who hired those people!  
  
Evil Is My Name: I say we just kill them all and take their money  
  
Neechi: Why don't we just not kill him but hurt him instead?  
  
Neesha: NO! We must avenge poor Malik!  
  
Neechi: Good point ^_~  
  
Rosz Of The Angel: Hmm...can we kill Yami Malik's dubber too?  
  
Screeching Dragon: But we don't know who he is...if it even is a he O_O  
  
High Priestess Sora: We could always ask around  
  
Shade Yami: that's a good idea ^_^ I wonder why I didn't think of that.  
  
Annika Ntal: Can we avenge Ryou too?  
  
Kitty Katu: Might as well. It's easier if we just make one trip.  
  
Myloko: So, it's settled. We go in there + kill Malik's dubber, find Yami Malik's dubber and kill him too, and while we're at it, Kill Ryou's dubber as well.  
  
Kiyoshi-Chan: Yeah! I like pointy things, but blood kinda makes me sick but, it's for a good cause ^_^  
  
Myloko: If it's settled then.LET THE HUNT BEGIN!....  
  
*~*  
  
Well, that's sneak peak of chapter one for now. The full thing will be posted on Saturday, so be prepared and, LET THE HUNT BEGIN! ^_~ 


	5. The Slight Delay

A *little* Delay  
  
Well...I *kinda* Somehow got stuck at my grandmother's house for the whole weekend + the pc here is REALLY slow (like, its taken almost 5 minutes to write this alone) So, until I can get home the chapter won't be posted but, fear not! We now have almost 50 members off HAA that will ALL be written into Chapter One ^_^ And, I'm going home tomorrow (Monday) and since I'm off till Thursday for exams I can guarantee at least one update this week (hopefully 2 due to the extra amount of time I have) And after that it will be approx. once every week for a new chapter (because I do have school ya know!) But, my semester is made of the easiest subject possible (:P) so hopefully I can squeeze some extra time afterschool for y'all.  
  
So, TOMORROW, the first chapter WILL be up ^_^ (and if the spacing on this thing is weird then I know why..-_-)  
  
And, thanks very much to everyone who supports me on this. And that's SO much for the 102+ reviews so far . Hopefully with this much support the story will get just as many reviews ^_^  
  
So, that's for the patience and support eveyone! Until tomrrow, be prepared and, LET THE HUNT BEGIN! ^_^ 


	6. The First Chapter

The First Chapter  
  
Okay, I forgot to note this before but, the first chapter is FINALLY up (^_^) and can be found at:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1204377  
  
(story id is 1204377) and I hope that y'all r +r for it so that we can include more members into ff.net's largest authoress headhunting club ^_^ and, whenever I get home I will be starting a site for everyone's info which WILL include:  
  
pictures, info, screen caps, and other things whenever I think of them ^_^ ands, if anyone has info on the YGO dubbers could you PLEASE send it to me through my email or I tend to be on aim a lot ^_^ so, that's everyone and enjoy the first chapter ^_^ 


End file.
